Fractured
by Ashkash
Summary: They were just two people sitting in the cold, freezing their butts off and having coffee, in comfortable and yet apprehensive silence. Odd, how it was both. Bruce Wayne & Chloe Sullivan, set in the Adore universe.


Title: **_Fractured_**

Spoilers: Adore universe, mainly.

Rating: K, I think.

Disclaimer: Smallville, Batman, Batman Begins, and its characters are not mine.

Crossover: Smallville/Batman Begins. One shot short scene set in the Adore universe, that may or may not be a part of the actual story.

* * *

**_Fractured _**

2022 – Gotham City

It was the middle of February and everything was white. In the park across the street from **_The Gotham Gazette_**, children and adults were happily throwing snow balls at each other. Chloe smiled at the scenes ahead of her. She was sitting on a bench that had a wonderful view of the park, where the buildings shyly peaked through the snow-covered trees. It was picturesque – perfect.

"Mind if I join you?" a familiar male voice politely inquired. It was Bruce. Without looking at him, Chloe moved over to the right and he sat down. Soon, a black-gloved right hand holding a large cup of **_Starbucks_** coffee appeared in front of her.

She stared at the cup, as it was blocking her view of the joyful moments ahead. "No, thanks," she replied. "I have two more cups left for the day." She soon narrowed her eyes at it when the hand didn't move, as if taunting her by the close proximity for her nose to pick up the smell. She could just see the smile on her visitor's face. With a sigh, Chloe caved and accepted the coffee. "Screw it." Her moment of weakness elicited a chuckle from the man on her left. She sighed again when she continued her observation of the snow fight. "There are times when this city is beautiful."

"It can be, when it wants to be," Bruce replied. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

They hadn't looked at each other yet. "Just felt like sitting here," she replied, and then took a sip from the wonderful drink. "So, what are _you_ doing here? Didn't figure you for the 'strolling-through-the-park' type."

"I was on my way to the paper when I saw you. Thought I would say hello."

Chloe was sceptical. "The park is big, and the café is three, very wide buildings down."

"You've been sitting here for a while."

She sighed. "Yeah, I have."

Both didn't speak again for a short while. They were just two people sitting in the cold, freezing their butts off and having coffee, in comfortable and yet apprehensive silence. Odd, how it was both, yet it had been the crux of their relationship, friendship. The 'relationship', whatever that may have been, was in the past.

"Nice work on the Saunders abduction," Bruce finally said.

"Well, you found her," Chloe immediately replied. "Thanks for the info. Kenny was beside himself. He was wondering where I got info that detailed."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I have sources he wasn't aware about."

They were silent again but Bruce soon broke it. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she replied automatically. "I love my job. I love my boss. I have everything I want, well not a Pulitzer yet. But yeah, I'm good. No complaints." She quickly realised that she had been rambling.

"Are you going home, to Smallville?"

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow. Kenny didn't give it a second's thought." It was the anniversary of her father's passing, and she was going back to Smallville to visit his grave. All of her friends would be there, but she didn't know if Bruce would be going. He had referred to Smallville as her home. Maybe he was right. She missed Smallville. "You coming?"

"I can't," he replied with regret in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You have your stuff to do. I'll say hi to Clark for you," she ended with a joke before taking another sip form the cup. "So, how you doing? How's the back?"

"I'll live through it."

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, I have to get back." Chloe then got up. "Say hi to Alfred for me." She began to walk way but his voice calling her name stopped her.

"Chloe…"

She sighed and turned back, finally looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and Chloe was reminded of a cold night of bliss in October. A lips-pressed smile appeared on his handsome features and she soon found herself returning it. Chloe then slowly approached him and passed her right hand through his hair, changing his neatly brushed into an unruly one. She smiled at him one last time and then headed back in the direction of **_The Gazette_**.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said, without looking back.

"It was Alfred's idea," Bruce replied.

"Of course it was!"

She didn't see the descent of Bruce's smile into a serious gaze, nor did she see Batman watching her for a short while from another building as she peacefully slept in her bedroom late in the night.

* * *

**Note**: There are parts that are meant to be ambiguous. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
